A Candle at Midnight
by Karynna
Summary: Zutara drabble series on a plotline. The Avatar has lost and Azula bends the world to her cruel will. But even she cannot determine the ultimate results of her actions. #6--Darkness. "There was nothing there for Katara."
1. Victory

_This little plot has been developing for some time, but I haven't been able to decide how to write it. Then it hit me. Drabbles! Duh! So here we are, you and I, reader and writer. I hope you enjoy it, and please tell me if you do. Then again, tell me if you don't. Either way, thank you for reading.  
I don't own Avatar. I don't even own my pillow.  
--Karynna_

1.

Victory was a silver sliver of laughter. It rang coldly against the mountains and echoed over the ocean to the very depths of the soul.

Defeat was a silver sliver of sadness. It formed defiantly in blue eyes unwilling to cry as cruel steel encased their hands.

Bathed in moonlight, the Princess lovingly grazed her fingernail across his face. He was only a child, but so was she. She laughed as she saw his friend struggle against her chains. Keeping her eyes upon the Waterbender, Azula cradled the dying Avatar in her arms, placing a gentle kiss against his lips.

The boy stirred against her embrace. Pulling him closer, she hummed a deadly lullaby. She would keep him alive just long enough to ensure that his spirit would never return.


	2. Funny

_If you're having trouble figuring this out, it's dialogue between Zuko and Azula. Should be easy to follow. Let me know what you think; my mind reading capabilities are temporarily disabled due to lack of jellybeans.  
Don't own. Don't sue._

2.

"What are you doing, Azula?"

"What I want. I can do that, you know."

"I know."

"Then quit pouting."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, Zuzu."

"I'm not pouting. I'm confused."

"I'm not surprised. I don't expect you to understand."

"Why did you let me live? I turned my back on you."

"I think you're funny."

"You can't be serious."

"Honest. When have I ever lied to you?"

"…"

"I do. And being ruler of the Fire Nation requires some humorous diversions."

"You're not in charge."

"Oh really?"

"Dad's still there, Azula. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"See? You are funny. You warning me against treason. It's quite hilarious."

"I'm being serious."

"I know. That's why it works for you. Nevertheless, you are mistaken. Who captured Ba Sing Se?"

"You."

"Who led the battle against the Avatar?"

"You."

"Who killed the buffoon warrior and his dad? Who captured the water witch? Who ordered the slaughter of every pregnant woman in the Water Tribes? Who killed the last Airbender? Who is the Most High Advisor of the Fire Lord? Who made you wear those ridiculous pants? Who made sure Uncle never came back? Who persuaded Dad to let you stay?"

"You."

"Me."


	3. Contact

_Okay. So I rated this little fic "M" because of the scene that follows. But it turned out much less scary than I thought it would, so I'm lowering the rating. Yes, it's what you think it is. Even if you're wrong, you're right.   
And if anybody ever feels that this fic should go back up to "M," tell me. Nothing will _ever_ be graphic or explicit, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.   
That being said, thanks for reading and enjoy. Please help me by reviewing. I've never written drabbles before, so any sort of constructive criticism will be welcome with open arms!  
I don't own Avatar. __Wow. Never written that before…_

3.

The first time he touched her, it was to move her out of the way.

The second time he touched her, it was to pull a blanket over her shivering shoulders.

But this touch lacked the indifference of the first. It lacked the gentleness of the second. In this touch, there was something terrifying and paralyzing.

Katara was afraid.

He had come in, and she could see the rage burning in his eyes, the thirst to control something, anything, anybody. And there she was, conveniently chained to his floor. So he yanked her away from her perch on the windowsill and slammed her against the wall.

She tried to fight back, but his anger gave him strength. So she became passive, her head falling to the side.

"Look at me," he growled, one hand forcing her face towards his. Eyes met.

When he finally let her go, she fell against the wall and he turned away. He didn't want to believe what he had done to her. As he walked—no, as he ran out of the room, he heard a pale echo of his own words escape her bruised lips.

"Look at me. Look at me, Zuko."


	4. Obvious

_Songdrabble. Sort of. Randomly borrowed lyrics from Crossfade's "Cold._

_Don't own. Never have. Never will._

4.

_I never stopped to think of you._

Her chains disappeared during her bath, but she didn't run.

A vase of water appeared in the room, but she didn't bend.

The cot she slept on became covered in the furs of her home, but she couldn't sleep.

_Maybe in a different light…_

Nightmares haunted her world and she cried at night, afraid of the dark.

Long, tapered candles were placed at her bedside.

Flickering light burned at the first sign of her distress.

_I guess for me there's just no hope._

He no longer slept; the darkness under his good eye reflected the darkness of her dreams.

He tried to talk once; words faded quickly to silence.

She still drew back when he came near; he looked in the mirror to see a monster.

_I never meant to be so cold._

It was obvious that he was trying to apologize.

It was obvious that she was trying to blame.

It was obvious that only one was failing.


	5. Satisfy

_I'm dreadfully sorry for the wait. My life just took one of those "speed up like crazy" moments…  
Please review!  
I do not own Avatar. Would I be posting silly stuff like this on if I did? Nope._

5.

Katara refused to look away from the burning gold eyes in front of her. No, she would not give any satisfaction to her captor.

"Have you been having fun with my brother, Katara?" Azula sipped her black tea.

It was a strange sight, the two of them sitting across the table from each other, Azula and Katara taking tea as though old friends. Azula casually made small talk as Katara adamantly remained silent. Zuko found the scene disturbing.

"What are you doing, Azula?"

The Princess smiled. "I'm just checking to make sure my gift was still satisfactory." She sipped her tea. "Is she, Zuzu? Does she satisfy you? My servants tell me that she cries at night." Another sip of tea. "Do you enjoy her screams?" The tea in Azula's cup shivered as the torches' light brightened, but she just laughed. "I struck a nerve, didn't I?"

Zuko frowned and stepped towards the table, but Azula held up a hand. "Now, now, brother. We're just having some tea. Surely you can let us do that, out of respect for Uncle." She turned back to Katara. "Aren't you going to drink that? It has quite an exquisite flavor. Please, do try it."

For the first time, Katara broke eye contact with Azula to look at Zuko. He merely nodded, unsure of what to say. So she picked up the cup and took a drink.

With one breath, Zuko caught the fainting Waterbender. With the next, he cried out for help.


	6. Darkness

_Ah, the powers of the mind avoiding work…Enjoy and review!  
I still don't own Avatar._

6.

Darkness enveloped her, an eternal night reaching into the depths of her mind. Her hands grasped at the surrounding air, searching. She turned her face towards heat, hoping to find relief from the blackness, but there was nothing.

There was nothing there for Katara. Endless hours of a complete nothingness that was almost more painful than the agony she imagined she had felt once upon a time. When she focused on the nothingness hard enough, she could almost remember the pains of the past, faded bits of images of times long gone. Frosty green eyes laughing their last. A gleaming silver boomerang stained with the scarlet of its wielder. Pale blue arrows glowing in a final attempt at victory—or at least, a draw.

Katara shuddered at the colors briefly flashing against the expanse of black. This was not the relief she wanted. This was torture.

Two firm hands stilled her tremors and for a moment—one blessed moment—her eyes opened and there he was, a light in her darkness, like a candle at midnight chasing away the nightmares.

"The fever's breaking," she heard him whisper as she slid back into oblivion. "Not much longer, love. Not much longer."


End file.
